Caesar Clown
Caesar Clown, who was referred to as "Master" by his subordinates, is a famed scientist, a former colleague of Vegapunk, the main antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc, and the first main antagonist the Straw Hats face in the New World. He is the leading expert on chemical weapons of mass destruction and has a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli on his head. Profile and Stats Name: Caesar Clown Alias: Master Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Logia Devil Fruit User Affiliation: Donquixote Pirates (former); Marines (former) Gender: Male Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Alive Allies: Enemies: Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Flintlock, Castanets, Blue Sword Class: Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level with Gas Explosions, higher when used in conjunction with “Smiley”, some of his attacks also ignore conventional durability | Island level Environmental Destructive Capability with prep Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Class GJ with Blue Sword Durability: At lest Small Town level, Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to be harmed unless circumvented | Small City level with Shinokuni, Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to be harmed unless circumvented Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Meters, Multiple Kilometers with Prep Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Key: Base | Shinokuni Form First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Caesar has a very gaseous look due to his Devil Fruit ability. He has very long, spiky, dark hair, yellow eyes, and two curly horns growing from the back of his head. He appears to be tall, has pale white skin and wears purple lipstick and dark makeup on his eyes. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are very thin in comparison with to rest of his body. Caesar wears a big light blue colored coat with "GAS" printed in pink on each side (in his first appearances this was not present). Under his coat, he wears a pair of diagonally striped yellow overalls which are striped cross with orange lines. The overall is cut off right under his knees, exposing his hairy legs. He also wears dark purple gloves with the initials "CC" in white on them. Due to his constant gaseous form, he seems to not use shoes, remaining barefoot, though only when his powers were disabled, his feet solidified with the rest of his body along with a simple pair of shoes. During his third fight with Luffy, Luffy greatly damaged Caesar's face, which knocked some of his teeth out and bent his facial structure inwards, and seemingly breaking his nose. As result, his pronunciation became a bit hard to understand. After absorbing the Shinokuni, Caesar's entire body structure changed to a darker gas color matching that of the gas, becoming as comparably large as a giant, with his hair growing completely wild and overly long. He also grows a coral-shaped crown behind his horns. The word in kanji "Land of Death" (死国) is written on the front of his chest. Upon his defeat, he returns to normal. Personality Caesar is, in Smoker's words, "one very crazy bastard", and his actions on Punk Hazard validate the Marine vice-admiral's claim. A very cruel, arrogant, scheming, sinister, and overall a very evil person, Caesar takes great delight in causing harm and destruction to anything and anybody around him. His psychopathic nature is displayed many times, such as when he set off a chemical weapon on Punk Hazard, killing or crippling most of its inhabitants and destroying its environment, selling or creating weapons of mass destruction for similarly unscrupulous individuals such as Doflamingo, performing sick experiments on children and drugging them with a lethal, addictive drug to ensure that they do not run away, and trying to murder everyone on Punk Hazard (Trafalgar Law, the Straw Hats, Smoker's Marines, the children, and his own blindly following, minions) so he could test out his new poisonous gas weapon-pet, Smiley – all of which he does without a shred of remorse or empathy for his potential victims. He also demonstrates tendencies of egomania when Luffy mentioned his Gasu Gasu no Mi had no effect on his immune system due to Magellan's Venom-Venom Fruit, both being poisonous Devil Fruits of differentiating class, causing Caesar to become rapidly aggravated from the fact that Luffy compared his Logia powers to that of a "mere" Paramecia user. He was very surprised that his poisons did not affect Luffy due to the latter's immunity to poison given to him from his near-death poisoning by Magellan. He has shown to have maniacal tendencies due to his sedulous research on weapons of mass destruction and his absence of emotion at the time of murdering people or provoking any type of suffering such as giving drugs to the children so they would suffer severe withdrawal and return to his research facility for more "candies" filled with the stimulant, and showing no regret or sorrow for his actions. He is also very sadistic, as he exploited the blind trust of his wounded subordinates to test a newly developed gas and ordered the Yeti Cool Brothers to assassinate Brownbeard when he thought he was no use to him anymore: he further provoked a partially-paralyzed Brownbeard by revealing the truth about the gas explosion four years ago, in order to create an opportunity to have his subordinates shoot him down. He also used the restricted drug NHC10 to maintain his control of the children he kidnapped, knowing that they will be unable to escape due to the agonizing withdrawal symptoms, and that by his own calculations, they will die in five years after he started his experiments with them, which he deems a necessary sacrifice for his science. Law found this aspect of Caesar disgusting. Caesar also seems to enjoy cocktails, as he is often seen holding a cocktail glass. He appears to have a grudge against Vegapunk, as well as a cautious disposition, as shown when he hid from the Marines instead of trying to engage them immediately, as well as trusting Monet's deduction that the Straw Hats might be more powerful than their bounties claim, and waiting for Joker's approval to make his actions look like accidents, before starting attacks. Caesar is also a rather economizing person, as he did not want to waste the poison by clearing it off, but rather, collected, saved and compressed it into Smiley. He also appears to be able to act or lie on several occasions, often being seen feigning emotions when lying to his subordinates and to the children, a trait that was quickly noted by Monet when he attempted to show false concern for his subordinates facing Smiley. However, with the blind trust of his subordinates and some crocodile tears, he was able to deceive them easily, leading them to believe that Vegapunk was responsible for the Punk Hazard explosion four years ago. Caesar also is very ill-tempered and quick to anger when things do not go his way, such as yelling at his subordinates to let the gas come in to kill the intruders and his own men and again when Monet pointed out that Vergo would die and Caesar just yelled, unconcerned about his potential disloyalty. Upon losing the upper hand against Luffy during their last fight, Caesar lost his composure and ordered his subordinates to let in the Shinokuni gas, while outwardly exclaiming that they can easily be replaced. He then goes as far as personally killing the ones present simply to test out his newly acquired power, revealing his true colors in the process. He is a very prideful person, going as far to say that his work four years ago on the weapon that caused the Punk Hazard incident was not a failure, but instead was a great success, implying a superiority complex. Due to his pride in his own work, he tends to blush when his work is praised, even by the enemy, but turned to indignity when that praise turned towards Vegapunk. He was also shocked to see Smiley not listening to him and eat the candy despite Caesar saying to wait and Caesar said it was alright while Monet noted he was not listening to him. He also does not take kindly to insults, as when Law called him stupid, Caesar lashes out by punching Law's heart. Unlike most Logia users, Caesar keeps his Devil Fruit ability activated all the time and is either completely or partly turned into gas. Caesar has an odd habit of being easily shocked by things that leave him dumbfounded, often doing a comical face-fault, such as when Luffy survived his second Gastanet attack and appeared behind him unharmed. He did so again when Luffy was about to attack him from behind in their second fight together, which seems to be a running gag on his part. Upon Luffy declaring that he does not want to see Caesar's face anymore out of anger, the scientist cried in fear right before he was sent flying by Luffy's Third Gear attack. Caesar is also very cowardly when his life is threatened in any way. When he was about to lose to Luffy he attempted to beg the Straw Hat captain to spare him and even make him his subbordinate. He also repeatedly begged Doflamingo to save him and even later begged the Straw Hats to protect him from Big Mom on more than one occasion. While Caesar does at least attempt to fulfill commissions made by other people, he is not averse to giving up on them and will abuse his money and privileges on a hedonistic lifestyle of women and alcohol instead, especially if the projects given to him are proven to be too difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish (i.e. gigantification). He would even continue to lie to his investor in order to embezzle more money for such purposes. When he was under Doflamingo's protection, Caesar did not care about what he did to other people because he viewed himself as safe from them, even from that of a Yonko. Upon losing Doflamingo to the Marines, however, Caesar came to fear the consequences, especially since one of his clienteles is none other than Charlotte Linlin, one of the Yonko, and he became desperate with lies and thoughts of escaping, even admitting (to himself) that the given project was outright beyond his own limits (which he normally was so arrogant about). He has a distinct laugh of "Shurororororo". History Plot Powers and Abilities Gas-Gas Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and transform into gas at will. This Devil Fruit's main strength is the ability to change into a gas-like form, allowing the user to float and travel inside places that normal beings cannot. The gas that Caesar produces is very poisonous. The gas appears to be explosive when set alight, which allows Caesar to create controlled explosions without harming himself. Additionally, the user has the power to manipulate other preexisting gases in any given location, and can even merge with such gases to enhance his own power, depending on the gas being absorbed, all the while being immune to the toxic effects himself. *'Gas Robe': Caesar generates a cloud of poisonous gas and sends it towards his enemy. He claims to have conducted many experiments with the gas, to the point where he is sure that breathing it in will cause certain death. *'Gastanet': Caesar fills a pair of castanets with unstable gas and slams them together to create a massive gas explosion. Despite the scale of the attack, it does not cause any harm to Caesar himself. He can increase the strength of the attack by surrounding the target(s) with smaller globs of slime and detonating them. *'Karakuni' (Airless World/Empty Land): Caesar removes the oxygen from the area around him, asphyxiating everyone within range. *'Nenshokei: Miok Gas' (Combustion System: Miok Gas): Caesar concentrates flammable gas in the area, then attacks by throwing lit matches, causing a big ball of fire to form and incinerates whoever is inside it. *'Blue Sword': Caesar concentrates oxygen (the oxygen removed by Karakuni can be used for that) on a special weapon. This weapon is a bladeless sword that doubles a lighter. By activating the lighter, Caesar creates a blade of oxidized flame that can be used to slash and burn his opponents at the same time. The blue blade is so hot that a mere slash set everything in its arch on fire despite not making contact with the weapon. *'Gastille': Caesar shoots a beam of lit gas from his mouth that explodes on impact. According to one of his subordinates, the explosion can reach temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Its appearance and effects are similar to Kizaru's and the Pacifista unit's laser beam but wider and a different form of explosion. *'Shinokuni' (Land of Death): After absorbing the petrifying gas of the chemical weapon, Shinokuni, Caesar gets a new form. In this form his size increases dramatically, he gets more horns than usual, the color of his outfit is changed to the color of the gas and the kanji for "Death" and "Land" are written on his chest. The power of this technique seems to be the ability to acquire the properties of the gas. When Luffy attacked Caesar in this form, his arms became coated with the poison, despite the attack itself defeating Caesar. Master Scientist: Caesar is a scientist with immense scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. He was able to turn normal humans into giants, a feat that even Vegapunk could not accomplish, though Caesar has resorted to illegal and inhumane methods that Vegapunk considers unacceptable (by forcing vast amounts of dangerous drugs down their systems), and the fact that the children used would expire within five years from the continuous experiments, which led the Marines to refuse to acknowledge him to be superior to the head scientist. He also uses the highly restricted drug NHC10, though his authorization on its usage is illegal, as he is a criminal, and he used it as for its addictive means instead of medicinal purposes. He is also in the possession of another unnamed drug, that relaxes muscles and makes it unable for the person, who the drug has been injected into, to talk or stand. All this earned him recognition as the world's leading expert on weapons of mass destruction. Keen Intellect: Physical Prowess: Weaknesses *Standard Devil Fruit weakness *His gas form appears to be weak against fire (although this is mitigated by the user's ability to minimize oxygen levels in the surrounding area, preventing combustion). Equipment Flintlock: Castanets: Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Former Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists